


The Punishment

by myquietself (inochidzuna)



Series: In Servitude [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Caning, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself
Summary: Slave makes a mistake and Master corrects.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: In Servitude [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714843
Kudos: 36





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://quietlyme.bdsmlr.com/post/203731129) post on BDSMLR. Link goes to my repost page. 
> 
> The story also available there but the posts in AO3 are usually slightly longer and slightly different.
> 
> Written in a Total Power Exchange or perhaps an alternate universe where sexual slavery is a norm.

Master was gentle as he strapped her to the table. This was something she had difficulty coming to terms with when she first became his slave. His would be so gentle and caring and she would think he really cared for her. But then he would also do things to her that made her uncomfortable and frightened. After a while, she realised that he cared for her but in a way a person would care for a favourite object or pet. Ultimately, everything that he would do to her or make her do was for his pleasure. She experience no pain if he did not want her to, nor did she experience any pleasure if he did not want her to. And that brought her to today's session. She had forgotten her place and for that she would be corrected. 

He informed her calmly and firmly as he belted the cuffs on her wrists and ankles. "This will hurt but it's a lesson you must learn."

She was bent over the table with her arms spread wide. Her legs were pulled apart and each ankle was cuffed tight to the table legs. She could not move from her position. 

Master's fingers combed through her long hair, petting her head. "We'll be using the cane today. Five strikes for each person you disrespected and a 10 more as a reminder. So a total of 30 from the cane. You don't have to count. But you'll thank me after were done". 

Tears had fallen the moment he informed her of her punishment. He wiped the tears falling from her eyes gently. "You're so pretty when you cry" he muttered absently as he walked away from her. She could hear him opening and closing the closet behind her. 

The room was quiet and for a moment there, she thought he had left the room. A rustle was the only warning she had before she felt the pain. She was warned but she didn't expect how much it would hurt. There was not warm-up in the intensity of the strikes. It was not meant as foreplay to a sexual act. This was punishment and no matter how much she pleaded, cried, and screamed he didn't stop. Each strike was placed methodically over her ass and thighs. He timed each strike so she would feel it too the fullest. 

After 30 strikes, he let her free and she crumpled to the floor, breathing hard and sobbing. Her tears still pouring from her eyes.

The sound of her Master's throat clearing behind her was a reminder that she still had a task to complete. Pushing herself up, she kneeled on trembling knees, moving gingerly to avoid touching the welts. 

"Thank you for correcting this slave Master". 

"You're welcome slave". 


End file.
